My Childhood Friend
by Naomi Pictogreen
Summary: She gave an window shattering scream and her body jolted up into an arch position and the black sparks of magic started rotating. The magic spun around her creating a force of wind that shook the ground. I began having a hard time staying on the ledge so I grabbed for the window beam. Sorry horrible with summaries. There are edited chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

**An Old Friend**

The morning was quiet; an ominous white mist flowed through the streets of Magnolia. A man with midnight black hair walked along the canals that lead to Lake Sciliora, he smirked at how small this town seemed compared to the cities outside of Fiore. The sun was just starting to come over the horizon and another man took shape through the mist. His spikey light brown hair blew in the morning wind showing his hazel-green eyes. He looked quite pleased to see the black haired man with blood red eyes in front of him.

The black haired man began to walk closer to the other man; they both knew exactly why they were here. An onlooker from a distance would say they looked like old friends meeting for the first time in years. The black haired man stopped about ten feet from the hazel-eyed man.

Now they both were standing in front of the same house.

"Kanno" The black haired man spoke, his face emotionless. The wind began to pick up, there clothes and hair blew in the wind.

"Zeref" The brown haired man replied. Zeref wore a black coat with gold lining that stopped at his knees with the collar up, and a white button up shirt underneath. A white sash draped down from his right shoulder to his waist and around his back up to his right shoulder, it was held together by a golden clasp. He wore baggy pants that were tucked into black boots.

Kanno wore a black long-sleeve button-up shirt and black jeans. He held a black hoodie over his left shoulder and his right hand was in his right front pocket of his jeans. Black sneakers were on his feet to match his attire.

"It`s been long time since we crossed paths like this, Kanno." Zeref looked at him with an amused smile. He looked up at the sky. 'The stars… they`re even more beautiful than before' he thought.

"Are you kidding? It`s been about a hundred maybe two hundred years since I saw you last!" he took his right hand out of his pant pocket and ran it through his hair causing it to stand on end. He sighed, "You never change do you?

Zeref sweat dropped, but his face changed from a smile to a serious face. "So who`s going to say 'hello' first?"

"I think I should go first, she knows me better" Kanno said with the cocky smile. He had a twinkle in his eye that said he had a devious plan.

Zeref smirked, "And you say I`m the person who never changes, you and your plans." He stifled a laugh. "Go ahead, but let me remind you" his face turning portentous. "If you fail then it`s my turn" an evil smile crept onto his face.

"I haven`t seen that smile in a while. You must be serious about this. " Kanno began to walk away, but turned his head back at Zeref. 'Lucy Heartfilia', he thought. He continued walking till he was lost in the fog.

"I guess he got the message." He began to walk away. A black mist rose up from his feet and slowly rose up around his body and he vanished.

Lucy`s p.o.v.

I slowly rose into consciousness, meeting the darkness of my eye lids. My mind was in a daze, and my head throbbed in pain making it difficult to think. I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage painfully. My eyes were closed, but I knew I was alone. I sweated profusely in the hot, humid, and stale air of the room. Pungent odors of decay and rot flooded my nose causing me to gag. I refused to barf in this place. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Wherever I was right now did not feel like my bedroom. I heard the faint noise of water coming from behind me.

My eyes fluttered open to darkness. It was quite. My throat felt raw, as if a cat had clawed up my throat. I didn`t feel the warmth of my bed or the softness of my mattress, but I was lying in a warm liquid, it didn`t feel like water, it was thicker. I was laying down face first in the warm liquid, and I felt something hard underneath me. I tried to move my hands to push myself up, but they were bound behind my back. I rolled over onto my back as I scratched my arms and legs painfully on the cold surface.

The liquid was gone. It was replaced by a rough hard cold surface, like concrete. I tried to sit up to see if I could see any light source, but I fell back down and hit my head. A wave of dizziness flooded my mind and my head throbbed in pain. I waited a few seconds before trying again. Only this time I sat up slowly taking my time so I wouldn`t fall. My hair that stuck to my face slowly fell down to my shoulders, making a slight slapping sound as it hit me. The liquid I had been laying down in stuck to my right cheek and on my chest and down my leg. It dripped down my neck making me feel tingly.

It was dark. I turned my in all directions hoping to see a light source. There was only darkness. I felt panicked. The darkness was suffocating me as if I was buried six feet underground without a coffin with all the dirt crushing me under its weight. In the distance I could hear a hum, it was a low hum almost like a buzzing noise. A shiver rolled down my spine as the sound filled my bones in its discordance. I began to panic. I pulled my arms. Fear clouded my mind and I pulled harder in desperation. I pulled harder and harder, it began to loosen. Hope sparked in me and I pulled again with all my might. Whatever had me bound was braking. I pulled harder in my hurry to be free, and then I heard a snap. My binding broke. My wrists felt raw from the constant pulling on the bind.

I heard a clinking sound, almost like keys. I quickly stood up with my hands in front of me bracing myself to feel a wall. There was no wall, just an empty void. I whipped my head towards the sound of a key turning in the lock. I desperately hoped it was Erza or Natsu saving from wherever this place was, but I still doubted it.

I walked forward taking a few steps. I still heard the door unlocking, then it stopped. I froze. There was a click and the door opened a little. The light was intense. I instantly winced at the sudden brightness as my hands covered my eyes till they could adjust, eventually my eyes adjusted after a couple of seconds. The light flowed through the door.

I could finally see the room I was in. It was a cell. There was a red liquid on the floor where I had been laying down, likely blood. Four concrete walls surrounded me, and metal door about three feet from me. The room looked to be about twenty feet long and twenty feet wide. I still looked at the blood questioning about its origin. I saw a drop of liquid fall into the pool of blood and instantly looked up to see a crack in the concrete ceiling. The concrete around the crack was dyed red from all the blood. I looked at the ceiling and floor in horror, that`s too much blood for one person!

"Rrrrggggghh" I growled at him through my gag.

I looked to my left and the door opened further, to my dismay a man stood at the door. He had light spikey brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He wore a black long sleeve button-up shirt and black skinny jeans. The first three or for buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned to show off his well-toned chest and five maybe six different sized chains were looped on his pants. A black spiked belt was wrapped around his waist with a halter for a 45 caliber gun. A sadistic smile was placed on his face. He seemed familiar.

"Lucy it`s been a long time. How have you been?"

I looked at him shocked, still horrified about the blood in the room. "W-what?" was all I could manage to say.

"Don`t tell me you don`t remember me?" he sighed then looked into my eyes as he untied the cloth covering my mouth. "_Look for no ending to this agony until a god freely suffer for you, will take on him your pain, and in your stead descend to where the sun is turned to darkness, the black depths of death."_

My eyes widened. It was him. The light was still blinding making it difficult to confirm who the person was. But I know only one person who knew I loved Greek mythology besides Levy and my mom. It was him. "Kanno, is that you?"

"So you remember me then. You never did like Hermes. You always preferred Prometheus."

I knew exactly how to respond to his words, so I recited the words of Prometheus. "_There is no force which can compel my speech. So let Zeus hurl his blazing bolts, and with the white wings of the snow, with thunder and with earthquake, confound the reeling world. None of this shall bend my will."_ I said my voice raspy. He recited what Hermes had told to Prometheus while Hermes and Zeus were torturing him for information on who was to over throw Zeus, after Prometheus gave fire to man. While I recited what Prometheus said to both Zeus and Hermes. Changing the subject I asked, "Why am I here? Where am we?"

He sighed and began to walk out the door, but stopped. He turned his towards me and spoke. "Sorry, I have to go. Don`t leave your cell, you`re my prisoner after all, just like your friends. They`re all in the room above you, that`s what the blood is from. Heh, bye Lucy! I missed you!" He smiled wickedly and turned away.

He walked away and I started to hear screaming. There was so much screaming. The sound made my ears ring. It sounded like Erza. Then I heard more screaming and then I heard Gray`s voice. Then Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Charles; I couldn`t make out anymore screams. They blended together becoming a deafening roar. My ears hurt. They hurt. They hurt. I put my hands to my ears trying to block the sound.

I began to cry, there was nothing I could do. 'I can`t defeat him, he`s too strong.' It was becoming difficult to think. My sobs became louder and louder. Eventually I broke down on the floor crying and screaming. I began to feel drowsy. I looked up to see a man with a gas mask on he began to spray gas into my cell. I started to sway from side to side till I fell on the floor unconscious.

My last thought I had was _'He was going to pay!'_

I aroused to the sound of my own screams. Sweat soaked through my clothes. I sat up slowly recalling the events of my dream. I began to shake. He was back. No, _THEY _were back.

Suddenly, I remembered the screams of my nakama. With the urge to wash myself off after that dream I jumped out of my bed landing in a warm sticky liquid. I began to shake. It was the same sticky liquid that was in my dream, blood. I fell to my knees shaking uncontrollably. I looked down to confirm that what I was now sitting in was blood, but instead of congealing blood, there were slightly smeared letters. Carefully, as to not smear them further I stood.

_'Be ready. I`m coming,' _Was written on my bedroom floor.

I began to shake even harder to where my vision started to blur. I got off the floor and walked to the bathroom ignoring the splashing liquid under my feet. I reached to the bathroom door to push it open noticing my hand covered it the red shimmering liquid. I was covered in the red fluid and my hand was shaking uncontrollably. Eventually, I grabbed the door after what seemed like ages. Turning the nob and opening the door, my nose was instantly filled with a horrible smell. The room smelled like rotting flesh. My hands immediately went up to my mouth to stop myself puking up my stomach`s contents. I began to take in my surroundings. The walls were covered in writing written in blood and flesh. It was an ancient language, I recognized a few words. The bath tub and the sink were filled with blood.

That was it. I ran to the toilet barely making it and up came the rest of dinner.

'He was already here. So he was going first or was he alone?' these words filled my head in a constant loop.

I didn`t want to see blood any more. It was overwhelming. I quickly ran through the bloody mess and I grabbed my keys off my desk. I grabbed Virgo`s key and summoned her.

"Is it time for punishment?" Virgo gasped at what she saw and walked over to me. "Hime, what`s wrong? What happened?" concern could be seen clearly on the celestial spirit`s face.

Tears were rolling down my face. "I-I woke up a-and there was b-blood e-everywhere!" I fell on my knees balling out tears. "H-he`s back. He`s back!" This time I yelled it to her.

She hugged me and I hugged her back. Blood smeared off my pink pajamas onto her maid outfit. She whispered softly into my ear. "Who`s back, Hime?"

I froze. I stopped crying. I was scared. No, I was terrified. "Kanno, Kanno Shasaki" I spoke just barely above a whisper.

"Thank you for telling me, Hime. I`ll ask Loke to keep you company, while l clean up the mess." Virgo began to clean the blood up while I just sat there in shock staring at her. Loke appeared and he bombarded me with questions, but then he stopped talking and just hugged me. We just sat there. He too was now covered in blood. He released me from his embrace and looked me up and down to see if I had any visible cuts or wounds.

I looked to Virgo to see she had already cleaned my room of the blood and was moving on to clean the bathroom. She cleaned the bathroom silently. After an hour the walls were clean and she was now moving on to the sink and bathtub. I watched in silence. My face was emotionless. I felt nothing. Loke just looked at me. He knew I was in shock.

The sucking sound of the tub and sink made me cringe. The smell of the rotting flesh was still potent in the air. I began to grow a headache when the putrid stench of decay and the smell cleaning chemicals mixed in the air.

I still felt numb. My breathing was ragged and the room was still spinning. My throat was dry. I stood up and walked to my kitchen. Loke`s eyes followed my every move. Grabbing a glass out of the cabinet I filled it with cold water and gulped it down. The cold water soothed my raw throat. The blood that was on my hands smeared on the glass. I placed it in the sink.

"Hime, I have finished cleaning the bathroom and bedroom. Do you wish for me to get a bath ready?" Virgo was in the kitchen with a worry stricken face.

"Yes that would helpful. Arigato, Virgo." I gave her the best smile I could manage. She bowed slightly and began to walk away to the bathroom. "You didn`t have to bow."

"Gomen ne Lucy." Virgo spoke softly stopping a little, but then finished walking to the bathroom till she disappeared from sight. Her expression was pitiful when she looked at me.

I hate that look. I`ve always received pitiful looks. Only a few people haven`t given me that look.

I looked to Loke he had a similar look to Virgo. I hate it. I knew he was worried, but I need to be alone for a while.

"Loke, can you go back now? I need to take a bath." My voice was monotone, lifeless. He hesitated a bit but eventually he agreed. There was a glow of light and he returned back to the Celestial Dimension. I looked out the window. It was dawn, six am. There was an ominous fog outside.

"Hime, your bath is ready." It was Virgo. She was standing in the doorway with the same expression as before.

"Arigato, Virgo. You may go now." I talked with the same monotone voice as I did when I talked to Loke. She nodded.

"Sayonara, Lucy." There was a bright light and she disappeared to the same place as Loke.

I walked to the bathroom, and took off my blood stained clothes. I stood there examining my hands. They were caked with blood and so were my feet. There were a few bloody smears on my face, my right cheek and across my forehead. I turned on the water in the sink scrubbing away the blood on my hands and face. The blood wasn`t gone it was still there.

I scrubbed harder and harder. It slowly began to come off my hands making a small stream going down the drain.

_Time skip- Later At the guild_

"Natsu calm down!"

Natsu had been fighting with Gray all morning. They haven`t even stopped for almost two hours. If someone didn`t stop them they would destroy the entire guild. As I stared at their fight my scarlet haired friend walked up.

"Hey! Erza what`s with those two?"

"Just ignore them Lucy. They`re both upset because master doesn`t want them going on jobs for a while."

"Really? What did they do now?" I stared intently at my scarlet haired friend.

"Don`t know. Maybe they destroyed one to many buildings."

"I think that`s an understatement…."

"Huh. What`d you say Lucy?"

"Oh, nothing!" I didn`t expect her to hear me. "Um…. Erza does that apply to us too?" I was worried I needed money for the train to go _that_ place.

"No. Do you need money?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Yah…. I have some business in another town to take care of and I need the money." I was worried she wouldn`t go with me on the job, so I said it a little sheepishly.

"Here just take the money. I don`t need it anyway." She took out about 10 million jewels out of her boot and offered it to me. My jaw dropped.

"W-why so much m-money? I was just thinking of doing a job together."

"I don`t need it and if you have business then you should her hurry and take care of it." She smiled at me warmly. It was rare to see her smile and when she did her smile usually looked sad. I hesitantly took the money, but I sorted through it and took only what I needed. I handed the rest back to her. She looked at sadly as if she wanted me to spend it all!

"Thanks sooo much Erza! I`ll see everyone in a couple days." We hugged for minute then I was off to pack and go on the train. After I was out of the guild I stopped.

My happy-go-lucky attitude along with the coloring of my face disappeared. The events of this morning and in the dream replayed in my head. I shuddered at the memory. I muttered to myself, "I wonder if that dream was his '_Hello_'. Knowing him it probably was."


	2. Chapter 2: A Fateful Visit

Thanks for all the reviews! This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it. I got inspiration for this from a couple other fanfics I`ve read. My last chapter was short so I'm going to try and make this one longer.

**DISCLAIMER!** **I don`t own Fairy Tail or any fairy Tail characters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: A Fateful Visit**

Lucy`s p.o.v.

After I got home I quickly packed some clothes and ran out the door. While running I fell on a pile of wood planks.

"Ow! That hurt!"

When I looked up I relized that I broke my wrist on the fall and that everyone could see my panties.

"Eeeppp" I quickly got up and grabbed my bag racing for the Northern Magnolia Train Station. I slowed down as I reached the ticket counter and grabbed for my purse. It wasn`t there. Realizing I must have left it were I fell earlier, I ran to get it. When I got to were I had fallen there were more piles of planks, but there was now an alleyway. It was a pretty dark and narrow but I needed to find my purse before anyone steals it. I slowly crept to the mouth of the alleyway while feeling a chill run down my spine. As I walked further it grew wider and there was a figure at the end of the alleyway. As I got closer I could see the figure more clearly. My eyes grew wide I couldn`t believe my eyes.

"You…"

"Long time no see, Luce. I`ve missed you."

"W-what are you d-doing here?" He was the last person I wanted to see. Ever since we first met he scared me, but I tried to be nice. I started sweating buckets. I can`t believe it`s him. I haven`t seen him for so long.

"Are you scared? .…..Don`t you remember me? We used to play all the time until that fateful day." He had a tempting tone and was trying to get me to reveal what I did that day. I couldn`t let that happen no matter what, I couldn`t.

"I remember b-but …please leave" tears were welling up now. I could tell he already knew he was winning. I have to do something. My hands slowly crept to the sides of my head bending over I remembered that night. Every detail and me being so filled with anger and hate I killed her. My skin became hot. I could feel the magical energy screaming for me to loosen its binds.

"You`re trying so hard to keep it concealed aren`t you Luce?" He gave me a tone of pity and humor. The energy was eating away at me. Every second I stand here my hate and vengeance grows stronger. I know I have to leave now before it`s too late.

"Please l-leave I don`t w-want it to happen again….. just go…you can already feel it can`t you?"

"Oh, how could I ever forget! It`s such a beautiful and destructive magic."

"That magic is not beautiful… you should understand more than anyone, so I thought…but I was wrong" It`s getting harder to control. Every second it hurts more… maybe I should just let it out.

'No, I can`t let him win… I can`t.' I said that over and over in my head. I still need to get out of here though and right now before I can`t control it.

In one swift motion I ran towards my apartment knocking down everything behind me in hopes of delaying him. As I got farther away from him my magic began to cool. If I had stayed any longer I would of….. I can`t even think about what would of happened. I ran as fast I could not stopping for air until I reached my apartment. The first thing I did was fall onto the couch and pass out.

_In the Morning_

I woke up to the sun peeking through my windows only to see that my magic a nearly incinerated my clothes right off my body. Slowly I sat up and stood but immediately fell down due to lack of energy. I was exhausted. My body ached all over because of him.

"He always was so ignorant….. he really should be careful" After a breath of air I remembered what my real magic was. It had been so long since that had happened. If mom hadn`t been there than I would have massacred my whole family. Then again only a female descendent of the Heartifillia would inherent this power but mine was stronger than any of my family before me.

"Well it is the burden of my mother side of the family, but my father`s family curse chained both families curses into a more dangerous curse." I waited a few minutes and gathered my strength and stood up. Slowly I wobbled over to the kitchen and ate some ramen then I was off to the shower.

_After a Shower_

"WOW! That bath was amazing! I feel so much better now." I stretched and dried off. Slowly I made my way to my closet and picked out a baby blue V-neck shirt to go with some white shorts and white slippers. Quickly I put my hair in a bun and laid down on my bed.

I started remembering what occurred the other day.

"Hey, Lucy!" it was my blue haired exceed holding out a fish three inches from my face.

"Oh. Hi Happy."

"Are you okay Lucy? Why aren`t you screaming at me?"

"Sorry, Happy can you take this envelope to Erza and tell her my trip got cancelled. "

"Aye!... Lucy, you still haven`t answered my question?"

"I just got a lot on my mind today Happy. That`s all." I stopped to think for a second then I continued. "Do you want another fish Happy?"

"REALLY! Thanks so much Lucy!" my little blue exceed friend began drooling and a light gleam came to his eyes. Seeing Happy so Happy made a light grin come across my face.

"Well, aren`t you coming Happy?" I had gotten up and began walking towards the kitchen and got his fish. After he left I sat on my bed and thought of what happened on July 7, 777.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

_I hope you guys like this. I`m stuck on what this guy`s name should be some give me your ideas. Since I'm on Thanksgiving break I might be updating every other day if not every day._

**_Preview:_**

** "Looks like you got some friends Luce. I can`t wait to play with them. After all they`re already hear but I`ll win Luce. By, don`t forget about it or else you might lose it, Luce."**

** It was him, he was doing it again, but now everyone is in danger because of me and only me. Tears flowed down my face.**

** "I`m s-sorry…. It`s all my fault."**

There`s your preview, enjoy.

e...


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Chapter 3: Awakening **

Natsu p.o.v.

"Ah I`m so board! Happy where's Lucy?" I looked at my little cat friend seeing that he too was missing the young blond. Without her it was boring and Gray was busy with Lion who was after Juvia, so I couldn`t fight with him.

"I don`t know….." There was a slight pause as if he was remembering something. " Natsu, she looked a little scared last time I saw her." He had sad tone in his voice.

"Happy do you wanna to drop by her house?... I mean it's been a while." I was worried she hasn`t been to the guild for three days. In hope of raising my blue friend spirits I gave him my genuine smile.

"Aye!" That was fast, I didn`t expect to get all excited that quickly.

After telling Erza and Gray were me and Happy were going we shot out of the guild running to Lucy`s house.

Lucy`s p.o.v.

I can`t believe that it was him. Ever since I sent Happy to give Erza the money I have been feeling lonely.

"It`s all his fault I can`t go back to the guild….. it`s his fault….. _All his fault_." I curled myself into a ball and had been sobbing for the past three days. I felt like I was going insane. I could feel it… my power… it was going to erupt. I can`t be near them, I'll only get them hurt.

"Kanno…. Kanno…. Kanno S-shasaki" I slowly sat up. I was so angry, I could feel it. It was too late she is already in control. She is controlling my legs, my arms, my mouth, and my….. Heart. She made me stand up only to fall on my face by my blanket that got intertwined with my feet. She turned me onto my back while she made an evil smile on my face. I was panting heavily trying to fight her.

'It`s been so long since I awoke….. Why did you lock me away? After all I`m part of your soul'

"Please… go away…" I am barely in control over my body. If I let my other halves win then everything will die, including Fairy Tail.

_Tap, Tap, Tap…_

**_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_This sums up chapter three. One of my friends gave the idea for the name. I`ll explain the craziness of Lucy in the next chapter, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter too. Thinking of posting a second chapter today hmn…._**


	4. Chapter 4: Essence

Chapter 4:

Essence

Natsu`s p.o.v.

"Happy, were the lights on last time you were here?" The lights were off.

"No, why?"

I could hear whimpering and a quiet voice pleading. I was panicked, so I rushed to the window and tapped three times in hope she would know I would be coming in. When I looked more clearly through the window….my eyes became wide.

"What is that….. Lucy!?"

Erza`s p.o.v.

An evil presence was coming from the city. It was growing in a rapid is weird, I`m starting to get a really bad feeling. There`s a strange demonic aura coming from the city.

"Mira, can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Mira began having a worried face.

"That demonic aura…."

"Yah, it feels like it`s growing stronger. You need to check it out…." Mira thought for a moment "Hey, Erza, Isn`t Natsu in town?"

I thought for second then I realized while looking for epicenter of the aura. Natsu said that he was going to see how Lucy was doing, but he would have automatically gone towards the aura, so that means…. "It`s coming from the area where Lucy lives!"

"What?!" With that statement I ran out of the guild rushing in the direction of Lucy`s apartment. Oddly, the aura felt familiar, but it also felt menacing.

Lucy`s p.o.v.

'What`s that, a friend?'

"No.… please…s-stop" I began coughing up blood. Fighting that person was going to destroy my body, but I can`t them win. I was barely able to hold in a scream. The pain was so intense it felt like every bone in my body was being broken. My lungs were filling up with my blood as I struggled for air.

"Lucy… what`s going on?" I looked up to see Natsu and Happy, they both looked terrified of me.

"R-run….. aw-ay….. Go…..GO!" I managed to gather enough strength to talk without being interrupted by me coughing up blood, but I coughed up so much blood after screaming the floor was stained with blood.

'As if I'd let him go without him being dead first.' They were using my voice, but with me fighting them they couldn`t make me move. There was a hard push on my heart and I was sent over the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" My body went numb. My magic, it began flowing out of me in a black light. The floor began to break and an immense outward wind spun around me. Natsu and Happy were fighting the wind as large bursts of magic slashed and tore at their bodies.

"I…. w-won`t let… you w-win." I said this to myself to give me the strength to pull myself back into consciousness. Slowly I curled myself into a ball and began whispering the binding spell to conceal myself.

Natsu`s p.o.v.

After looking through the window I almost fell off the ledge I couldn`t believe that was Lucy. She was covered in blood while screaming at a non-exist thing to go away, but then after she screamed she would tell herself 'no'. The way she was acting was insane; I could barely recognize her when she was like that. Sparks of black colored magic began coming from her body, and she began hacking up blood while lying on her back trying to hold in ear piercing screams. I can`t watch this, she`s one of my most precious nakama.

"Lucy… what`s going on?" she looked up at me, her eyes showed she was scared. They seemed to be changing as the intensity of the magic grew.

"R-run….. aw-ay….. go…..GO!" She screamed at me, but it was more of a shrill then a scream.

She began staining the floor red with her blood as the black sparks of magic became more intense. The earth began to crack as the floor broke and she fell into her living room, but the living room was quickly thrashed by the destructive black colored magic. She was becoming pale and her body began to spasm. An evil smile crept on her face then she looked towards me. Her honey brown eyes turned red and her hair began turning black.

"As if I'd let him go without him being dead first." Her voice changed. It was very deep, almost like an elderly man`s voice. What was going on?! I can`t believe she just said that she would have to kill me! That can`t be Lucy, there has to be another reason for this to be happening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She gave an window shattering scream and her body jolted up into an arch position and the black sparks of magic started rotating. The magic spun around her creating a force of wind that shook the ground. I began having a hard time staying on the ledge so I grabbed for the window beam.

Small amounts of the swirling magic detached itself from the vortex and hit things randomly, but some hit me causing searing pain. My vision became blurry; a blade of magic had cut my forehead and caused me a deep gash in my right thigh.

As the wind intensified she stopped screaming but started curling herself into a ball chanting words so softly I couldn`t make them out. There was an immense light around her it was black and blood red, it seemed to flowing into her from the shadows filling up her now tattered body. Slowly second by second the vortex diminished and I could see her slowly getting up. She lost her balance standing up and walked backwards a couple steps while her head was down. When she steadied herself her head flipped upwards towards the sky then she was looking at me. She had no scratches on her body at all, there wasn`t even any blood from all her hacking earlier.

"Poor Lucy, what caused my other me too be scared?" the girl who stood up, she had black hair and blood red eyes, but her voice sounded like Lucy`s although she had somnolent and vexed tone.

"W-what…" She began walking towards me till she was three inches in front of my face. Her breathing was uneven, and she looked surprised. Her eyes even thought they were blood red showed her thoughts just like Lucy`s did. The deep red eyes of hers were serious. Who is this?

"So your Natsu, I`m Lena, one of Lucy`s split personalities." It was like she read my mind.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Surprise! I will explain her families curse the next chapter and the split personalities. One other thing is I'll explain something about dragons in chapters to come. **


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

**Chapter 5: Truth**

Erza`s p.o.v.

When we reached Lucy`s apartment we saw that part of the building was in rubble while there was a black haired women standing in front of Natsu, but Lucy was nowhere to be seen. Natsu seemed to be terrified of her. The woman was wearing a red plaid skirt and black tights that went to her knees with a black spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of army boots.

"What d-do you m-mean?" Natsu had a shaky voice.

She seemed to get a little agitated. I felt a demonic aura from her. I began walking towards the two, but only the woman noticed. She turned her head to me and tilted it to the left.

"And this must be Lucy`s sister figure, Erza Scarlet, right?" in reaction of hearing Lucy`s name I pulled out my sword with my left hand, forgetting that Mira was right there.

"How do you know my name and where is Lucy?" With this statement the woman started walking towards me.

"Don`t get cocky Erza" did she just tell me not to get cocky?! How dare she say that to me!?

"Why you! Where`s Lucy?!" using my sword I aimed at her neck but when the sword came within two inches of her neck she grabbed the sword with her right hand. In one motion she flung me and the sword into the ground with just a simple arm movement. When I landed there was a large cracking noise when my face hit the floor. I had a throbbing headache now and some blood was seeping through my temple.

"Erza I don`t want to hurt you….. After all if Lucy saw this she would never forgive me." My eyes became wide how could she be friends with Lucy. I`ve never seen this woman in my entire life.

"Erza stop….. I need answers from her, besides you`ll lose." I lifted my head from the ground to see Natsu standing next to her, I was shocked. He was serious, and what does he mean by he needs to talk to her.

"W-why do you n-need to talk to her?" my voice was shaky, I rarely ever see Natsu this serious.

"Because i`m one of Lucy`s split personalities." My mind went blank. How could Lucy have a split personality? When the woman said that Natsu seemed to jump a little bit but he tried to keep his composure. After a few seconds I gathered up my composure and stood up taking a few steps back to stand next to Mira.

"So where do you want to talk Natsu?"

"We can all talk about this in one of the guild`s back rooms. " With this statement we began walking back to the guild entering through the back entrance and settling in one of the rooms with four chairs. When everyone sat down Mira went to go get Master and the rest of team Natsu.

Lena`s p.o.v.

When everyone settled down in the room they stared at me. I was getting agitated, weren`t they going to say something. In the corner of my right eye I could see Carla was getting agitated by the dead silence too.

"So why is Wendy and me here if all you`re going to do is stare at the girl?" after she said this everyone raised their heads from looking at me and glared at Carla.

"She is right you know. It`s either you stare at me or you ask questions?" when I said this Master opened his mouth to speak but Natsu interrupted him.

"Why does Lucy have a split personality?" Natsu`s voice was shaky but loud enough to where I can`t hear what the Master said.

"Well, truthfully it`s more complicated than that. You should really be asking 'How many and what are the other personalities'. In all there are two other personalities in this body besides me and Lucy, so there are four personalities in this body. Kisa and Kara are the other two personalities and they are terrifying. Kisa loves to kill and gets turned on when someone struggles and gets deperate, but Kara is nice. Out of all of us Kara is closest to Lucy, she`s like a big sister to us and Lucy would be considered the youngest. In ranks of magic Lucy would be just below S-Class, I would be S-Class, Kisa would be considered Wizard saint, but Kara is stronger than all of us but never uses her magic. The only reason I why my personality is here instead of Lucy is because she lost control. When she saw him the other day Kisa and Kara became enraged and were begging her to let them kill him because of what he did to us. I really don`t want to talk any more as it is the only one who understood what I was saying was Mira, Erza, and Master."

Everyone else in the room seemed to be a little shaken and I haven`t even begun talking about reason why.

"umm…. What`s your name miss you never told us?" it was Wendy who had asked.

"Oh sorry. I guess I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Le….."

"Her name`s Lena, okay Wendy. Can you tell us now how this happened, now?" he had interrupted me and seemed like heactually was paying attention. A devious smile came across my face 'He was only concerned because this involves Lucy'.

"Oh sorry Natsu-san" Wendy put her head down a little bit and then looked at me.

"Natsu you don`t need to be so mean she is your nakama afterall, besides you only want to know because you`re worried for Lucy who is fine, but you really want to find out who this dude is and hurt him, right?" after I said that he stood up and walked to me until our faces were almost touching.

"Shut up. All I want you to do is answer my questions. You have no idea what she means to me." He seemed to have forgotten that there were other people in the room and he had seriously pissed me off. He took a step back and was waiting for my reaction so I took one step forward.

"Look. If you really think I don`t know what she means to you then you`re wrong. I know you like her and everything but it`s not like you have a choice to just stand there and watch her cry and get hurt and sometimes almost die because she won`t let us help her. I`ve been with her longer than you have and the time you have been with her were her good times. Before she came to Fairy Tail all she would do was cry and try to make amends for letting out Kara once. She has never recovered from her mother`s death and cries herself to sleep every night hoping that she will be forgiven. Her own spirits have more freedom than us! You, Natsu Dragoneel, are blind when you look at her you only see what you want to see not who she actually is!"

After I was done screaming I ran out the door. I was crying now I said too much I let my anger get the best of me.

"I so sorry Kara, Lucy can you ever forgive me, but I can`t let you near Fairy Tail ever again!"


	6. Chapter 6: A Memory Forgottrn

**Sorry I haven`t updated in a while. I`ve been busy with school but this chapter is going to be longer. I`m also going to redo some of the chapters, so it`ll be more detailed. So here`s chapter six, hope you like it. Sorry, I'm not that good as a writer, but I think this chapter is more descriptive. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6:

A Memory Forgotten

Lena`s p.o.v.

The stream was glistening tonight as the end of the summer months brought the time of my resolution. I began to listen to the soft trickling of the creek running down the mountain. I remembered that day as if I was just there. Every movement, every breath, every scream and whimper surged through me. I lit the candles around me, every wax stick lit with a puff of smoke. I sat down and crossed my legs. I began to meditate. In the ancient times, humans without magic found that meditating cleared the mind. With every breath that I took in, I suppressed the memories as I tapped into Lucy, Kisa, and Kara's power. I let the magic dance over my skin making me warm, on this odd cool night of June. The magic took form in small gusts of wind that ruffled the leaves. I stared into a candle I placed in front of me and began to focus. I placed my magic into the candles as it burned away turning into magic of the air. The air around me began to crackle with magic.

I began to feel another presence. It was powerful, but gentle.

"I see you`ve been practicing the techniques for controlling your magic that I taught you." He walked over and sat down on a log behind the candle. The candle`s glow eliminated his face making his aged features show his age of well over eighty. His face had worry and his wrinkles were more defined in the candle light making him seem older than he truly was.

"Yes, I need to otherwise they`ll find me. Besides the barrier I put up can only disguise so much magic, Master." I looked up to see Master Makarov`s face. It`s been about one month since I ran out of the guild and I`ve come so far.

"You know he didn`t mean what he said. He`s just concerned. Natsu was just in shock. Truthfully I knew that you were stronger than what you were perceived to be. We could all feel it"

He looked at me with knowing eyes and I began to relax. I had to tell someone about what happened that day. They need to be prepared for the upcoming battle. I pondered my decision.

"Master there`s something I need to tell you, and it`s about Lucy, Kisa, and Kara." When I said Lucy his face grew grim as a shake of his head told me to tell the story.

"On July 7, 777 our mother Layla died because of a boy. This boy`s name is Kanno Shasaki. Kanno was one of my father`s co-worker`s son. My father would often let him come over and play with Lucy, but he didn`t want to play. Kanno`s mother and father beat him whenever they had a bad day, so when he came over he would read or draw. He would always read the books about martial arts and war, but he was really nice . I remember one day….

_**Flash back~at the library~July 7,777**_

_"Kanno-san can you please play with me?" _

_It had been the third time that day Lucy asked him if they could play together, he said 'No' every time. A vain in his forehead burst as he stood up clenching his fists._

"_Why are you so annoying?! Can`t you play by yourself before I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"_

_He was twelve yet his voice was deep and masculine like his fathers. Her eyes became wide as she could feel his aura, it was full of hatred and murderous intent. She took a step back but he advanced closer to her until they were mere inches away from each other. _

"_I`m s-sorry Kanno-san…"_

"_Sorry, isn`t good enough. I have had to sit here for a whole year listening to whine and complain so my father can keep his job. So why don`t you SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" his voice was raspy. The screams of his rant echoed in her ears making them ring._

_He slowly turned around and took one step then Lucy began crying only making his rage worse. He gritted his teeth trying to hold his flaming temper. In a rage fueled motion he kicked Lucy in the gut making her fly into the wall, leaving a crater were she was thrown. She began coughing up blood while he stared at her as his intent to kill grew stronger._

"_I warned you TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH! BESIDES WHEN I`M DONE WITH YOU WILL BE IN A GRAVE FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" he walked up to her and kicked her in the gut four times as a cracking sound of ribs filled the room. Then he reached down and grabbed her by the golden hair shadowing her face. She let out a shriek of pain as he lifted her up as slowly as possible till they were eye-level._

"_Please..K…kanno-sa…n….. please." Blood came out the side of her mouth from the intensity of his kicks. The color was slowly draining from her face._

"_Humph….. Why would I let off that easily?..." then he lifted her up and flung her to the right hitting a bookshelf. She landed on the floor as the books began falling on her. He looked down at her. Pain began to thump in his head as he grabbed the sides of his head. His screams filled the air as a chuckle came from the books_

'_Well done boy, awaken the demon.__'_

_The voice was deep and demanding. The pain stopped and he looked around books were on the floor and smears of blood stained the carpet next to a broken wall. He saw the golden locks of Lucy and began to panic, he could feel something. _

_Something evil._

_He quickly ran over to her but was pushed back by something hard. He landed flat on his back wincing in pain._

"_L-lucy" he looked at her. She had begun to slowly stand up but her hair was covering her face as her arms were still limp. Her right arm had a stream of blood that dripped onto the fallen books, but what had caught his attention was the red-black-ish energy flowing from her. He could here yelling and footsteps coming from the hall. The doors opened moments later to blond women in pink strapless dress that went to her knees with a multitude of ruffles. Her face was full of concern as she quickly looked around to see petrified Kanno then to Lucy. Her eyes became wide. She couldn't believe it. _

"_L-lucy…" she ran over to her daughter but the magic sent black blades of sizzling magic towards her cutting through the walls behind Layla. Layla began to walk to her daughter and hugged her to try and calm her down. The energy around Lucy calmed down but was now slashing and tearing at Layla like a child having a tantrum. Layla couldn`t believe this, it was too early for this to happen. _

_The magic became more focused towards Layla as the already existing cuts around her began to become more intense. Searing pain exploded into her chest, she could feel the hot crimson liquid pooling around her. _

"_Augh…" her consciousness began to slip away, she had a little time left.. She released her hug on Lucy just enough to see blood coming through her dress on the lower right of her torso. She looked back at Lucy with sorrowful eyes as she realized the magic had pierced her torso. Lucy`s eyes were now returning to consciousness. She saw her mother`s ghostly face, but now she was quite somnolent._

"_M-mommy… what`s going on?" Seeing her mother`s rose colored lips tremble caused a wave of concern to flow through her body. Layla leaned back into Lucy till they were hugging again as tears rolled down her now pale cheeks landing on Lucy`s shoulder. Lucy could feel her satin pink shoulder of her dress was beginning to get wet, her mother was crying. Tears were flooding her face immediately. Her mother was cold to the touch, and her mother`s grip tightened around as she could feel her mother`s trembling mouth trying to find the air to form words._

"_M-mommy, why are you crying?"_

"_L-lucy I want you to smile like you always do and be happy" Layla loosened her grip on her daughter to look her in the eye. Lucy`s face was flushed with small tears that were falling down her soft porcelain colored skin, she looked at her mother and gave her a small nod. She wiped the blood from the side of Lucy`s mouth and continued. "Lucy, no matter what happens to me I will always love you." She sighed as she could feel her strength was dwindling quickly. She hugged her daughter again and slowly stroked her golden locks in a futile attempt to sooth Lucy. The little girl began to ball._

"_Lucy do remember that poem I taught you?" there was a slight pause in her crying and she looked back up to her mother._

"_Y-yes, it was 'To a Poet a Thousand Years Hence' right?"_

"_Yes it is. I want you to say it with me okay" she paused to see Lucy nod her head yes. So they began the poem._

'_I __who am dead a thousand years,_

_And wrote this sweet archaic song,_

_Send you my words for messengers_

_The way I shall not pass along._

_I care not if you bridge the seas,_

_Or ride secure the cruel sky,_

_Or build consummate palaces_

_Of metal or of masonry._

_But have you wine and music still,_

_And statues and bright-eyed love, _

_And foolish thought of good and ill, _

_And prayers to them who sit above?_

_How shall we conquer? Like a wind_

_That falls at eve our fancies blow,_

_And old Maeonides the blind_

_Said it three thousand years ago._

_O friend unseen, unborn, unknown,_

_Student of our sweet English tongue,_

_Read out my words at night, alone!_

_I was poet, I was young._

_Since I can never see your face,_

_And never shake you by the hand, _

_I send my soul through time and space,_

_To greet you. You will understand…'_

_Layla`s body fell limp, forever leaving the poem as her last words. Kanno walked forward towards Lucy and her now dead mother, slowly he layed her on the ground and closed her eyes. He looked towards the young blond; pity, grief, and guilt pained him. He got on his knees and pulled the grief stricken girl into his arms in his attempt to comfort her. A few seconds passed and she hugged him back screaming her tears into his chest. He embraced her tighter._

_Footsteps pounded in the hallway, even in much more of a rush when they heard the crying. The first person to come through the door was her father, Jude Heartifillia. He was about five feet into the room when he saw his blood covered wife. He fell to his knees and immediately grabbed his wife and held on to her for dear life. Tears immediately fell from his eyes…_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"I still don`t know what changed him. He was like an older brother to me, but that wasn`t him who attacked me. Remember that voice that I told you about, I've heard it recently. I think within the last six months." My voice grew more eager, I really thought I had found a clue to why he came back, but I haven`t told anyone that I`ve seen him recently.

He nodded, "That is something to look into. It`s getting late I think it`s time to head back before everyone starts asking where I`ve gone." He turned and began to turn, but then he hesitated. He looked back towards a tree and sighed.

"Huh, Natsu it`s best you come out of from behind that tree."

I smirked; he had listened to our conversation. I guess he knows the situation pretty well, but I could sense he still was a little uneasy around me. 'He probably misses Lucy' I thought.

"Sorry Gramps, maybe next time you go somewhere and don`t tell anyone where you are going then at least cover your scent." He sounded vexed for being found out, but he still seemed pretty foolish.

"Hah! You must be pretty dense to not realize that he wanted to come here on purpose." I had been laughing so hard, even Master was laughing. Natsu was still pretty clueless and he had a slight blush of embarrassment on his face. He didn`t seem so refrained around master, but you could say that the candles were almost soothing in the awkward atmosphere.

"Besides, Lena I need you to answer a question for me"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, finally done with chapter 6, I am so very sorry for the extremely long wait. I should have chapter 7 up soon. Luckily, summer vacation is only 16 days away for me so expect some new chapters. I`m also revising previous chapters due to their lack of good word choice and story setup, so please check those out. I also do read my comments and respond, occasionally. Please give me any advice, and I won`t get affended by anything someone has to say. Thanks till next time.**


	7. Authors Note

Hey! Sorry for not updating consistently! Please don`t kill me, but I`m redoing or editing some of the chapters. Chapter one has been completely redone, except for maybe two hundred of the words. Thanks to the people who actually read my story! Sorry mika0014 for not having Lucy talk in Chapter 6, I tried but I couldn`t figure out how. I sorta had writers block for while.

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon~ I am thinking of putting Sting and Rogue into this story, but I haven`t made any decisions on the couple pairing of my story.

I`m sorry to everyone who thought this was a new chapter, but I`m going to try and update soon! Thank you, for all the reviews! XD Arigato!

~Naomi Pictogreen


End file.
